Fireflies
by LemonPuddingz
Summary: Neko and Byakuya have been dating for a while now, but she's fun loving, and our favorite stoic captain... isn't.  How will she get her way when she wants him to dance but he refuses?


Written to the song "Fireflies" by Owl City.

I walked into the sixth division office with a huge smile on my face, despite the huge stack of papers I was carrying. Kuchiki-Taichou looked up at me confusedly. "Why are you so happy today?" he asked.

"Because we have tomorrow off and I get to spend it with you" I said as I set the papers downs and leaned across the desk to kiss him on the cheek. "We never get a whole lot of time off together, so I'm just happy." There was a small smile on his face as I walked around the desk and sat in his lap. He nuzzled my neck a bit before continuing to fill out paperwork and allowing me to start mine. Byakuya may have had a cold exterior at times but when it was just the two of us he had no problem showing me his affection with a touch or a kiss. He didn't seem to care about Renji seeing anymore, seeing as Renji seemed to be the one who most often interrupted our alone time.

"What do you want to do tomorrow?" he asked.

"I'm not sure" I said. I really hadn't thought it through.

"Neko" he whispered in my ear, blowing on it purposefully. A shiver ran down my spine.

"What?" I asked, trying to calm my nerves.

"We should go to the mansion and spend the day there" he said, nibbling on my ear lobe a little.

'So that's why he's being so physical with me' I thought. He knew that I didn't like going there because of his cranky elders, who didn't like me because I was a commoner, and he knew how to get his way with me.

"Okay" I said. "As long as the elders that don't like me don't bug me."

"Don't worry, they won't" he said.

I walked into Byakuya's room and put my things on his bed. We weren't sure if we were going to stay the night or not. Usually we didn't get the chance to. I would ask if we could leave early because if the elders. A couple of them liked me. They thought my yellow-orange eyes were beautiful and they said my name and black hair fit together quite well. Once they had told me that I was noble material. Most of them weren't like that though. They thought I was never going to be anything more than a commoner.

Byakuya was waiting for me in the main hall, so I opened the door to exit his room and one of the elders was revealed.

'Speak of the devil and he shall appear' I thought as a I stood awkwardly in the doorway. A moment passed before I bowed to him. "Good afternoon" I said. He snorted and walked away. Right after he disappeared, a maid popped up in his place.

"Lord Kuchiki wanted me to give you this" she said as she held out a pile of orange cloth. I took it cautiously and closed the door after she left. It was very soft and smooth fabric and I realized that it matched my eyes. I set it down and unfolded it.

'A kimono?' What would I need a kimono for? Maybe we were having dinner with the elders, and that wasn't a happy thought.

I stripped out of my shihakusho and into the kimono. The obi sash was silky and black. I had tied one before but this was just being difficult. The cloth continuously slipped out and refused to tighten into a bow. I was about to give up when I felt a pair of hands at my waist.

"Need help?" I heard Byakuya's voice behind me.

"Yes, please" I replied as I fixed the kimono and then held the sash so he could take it and tie it. I felt a slight tug on my body as he tightened and tied it. Once he was done, I turned around so that he could see me, and then moved over to a mirror and examined myself. The black and orange looked extremely good on me and on the orange fabric were carefully crafted black and white cherry blossoms. "So what's this for?" I asked.

"I wanted to see how you'd look in it" he gave me a small smile. "I think we should go out to the sakura trees."

I nodded and he took my hand and guided me out. It was then that I noticed he was also dressed differently. He was wearing a white kimono top and black hakama pants, and he was quite handsome. We walked out into the gardens, which were beautiful. Petals were falling from the sakura trees, dancing elegantly as they fluttered to the ground. I wanted to join them and dance too. At first I had second thoughts about doing it, should Byakuya disapprove, but I got up some courage and took his hand. "Come dance with me."

He looked confused as he resisted my pulling. I pouted and spun away anyway. He wouldn't ruin my fun. At first, I spun with my arms spread out and my kimono fluttering about with my motions. I added a leg to it at one point but soon got dizzy and stopped. For a moment, I wobbled and then I regained my balance and stood straight for a moment. He shook his head at my childish antics. "Come on, it's fun!" I pleaded.

"You're being immature" he said as he crossed his arms and stood stubbornly.

I decided not to argue with my lover. Maybe he would crack and join me… maybe. I jumped around and then began to do the sprinkler, my dance leaving behind any elegant notion it may have had. My arm swung up and down as I abandoned the usual left to right motion of it and moved in a complete circle. Little did I know of the attention I was attracting from the mansion, but Byakuya knew. Elders were standing in windows and on balconies, watching my comedic routine.

'Please take me away from here' thought Byakuya.

I switched from sprinkler to disco with a hop. I planted my feet and moved my arm up and down diagonally across my body. I swung my hips and my face adopted a gigantic smile. More elders were lining up and watching me now.

'Could someone take me away from here?' hoped Byakuya.

I stopped for a moment and thought before continuing. A brilliant idea hit me. I placed a hand on each side of my temple with palms facing forward and took a deep breath as if building up to an amazing and explosive finish… and started caramelldansen. My smile got bigger than ever and I became chibi, swinging my hips and bobbing up and down.

Byakuya looked nervously at the elders. If this kept up, they would really hate me. He suddenly decided to take action to stop me. I was surprised as suddenly he was directly in front of me. He took my hand and pulled me to him. "Dance with me" he whispered in my ear was he moved a hand to my waist and placed mine on his shoulder. He began to guide me through the falling petals in a waltz.

'He's dancing with me!' I thought cheerfully as I allowed him to guide me. I looked up into his onyx eyes, which had a secret love in them… the kind that only I could see. "I got you to dance" I said with a smile.

"I suppose you did" he replied. I giggled and savored the moment because another one may never come.

Little did either of us know that the elders were talking about us.

"I don't see what's so bad about the girl."

"She's a commoner."

"She makes him happy."

"She'll never be a noble. She'll never be able to learn."

"She seems to be doing fine right now."

"And earlier?"

"She has spunk. I think she'll be fine. She learns well from him and he can teach her all she needs to know."


End file.
